We don't need a title: KuroFai
by MissEars
Summary: A series of drabbles from AU's to crossovers to Canon. KuroFai is the main pairing, high rating just to stay safe. Will hit on almost every genre. This is yaoi don't like don't read!
1. Name

Fai was pretty sure that Kurogane didn't really mind the stupid names the blonde mage gave him. Maybe in the beginning he had, but not now. Now he just rolled his eyes with a slight smile. Oh it was a smile, Fai knew that for sure. It made Fai's insides feel warm and slightly fuzzy. Not something that he had felt in a while.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Fai knew that he should stop. He should stop playing these games with the ninja. Fai was aware that he would be forced to kill the man if he didn't quit. No one was safe around him, and he was slipping up with the ninja around. He kept letting the larger man see parts of him that no one should have seen. Parts that if kept hidden would keep the others safe.

Some other part of Fai kept drowning that smaller voice out. The larger voice kept saying that it was okay. That Fai had every right to keep slipping around the other man, that the man would never let Fai fall, that he would always catch Fai. That he would love him back.

The larger voice scared Fai and he wasn't sure if he should listen to it. He was frightened of what might happen should he listen to it. Fai knew he had to choose which voice to listen to the smaller darker voice or the larger softer voice.

He had to choose.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah! Kuro-Chama! Don't leave me you meany!"

A/N:...I mildly dislike this xD But it's a drabble so it's okay if it's not that good...Right? Oh well. This will be a series of drabbles. I don't know yet if they will connect or not. Probably not. We shall see. Anywhoo, please R&R that makes a authoress happy!

Burningdarkfire is very fantastic and Beta'd this for me! Thank you!

~Miss Ears


	2. Superhero

A/N: I got the idea for this fic from my Vitamin Water... So yes. This is a crack fic. It is a very cracky crack fic. I'm so sorry for the craziness! Please enjoy!

Guys! I'm going to put warnings and ratings in each chapter okay? So that way if there's something you don't want to read you'll know about it ahead of time.

Rated T for Kuro-chama's tongue.

The fantastic Burningdarkfire beta'd this for me! Go read her stuff! Right now! Seriously!

"BA-NA-NA-NA-AN-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA FAAA-AAAI! HYUUUU! COME ON KURO-CRIME-FIGHTER-CHAN! WE MUST GO OUT AND SAVE THE WORLD FROM THE BIG BAD MEANIES!"

A long annoyed silence followed Fai's happy shouting.

"No."

Fai pouted as he bounded up to Kurogane and threw his arms around his neck.

"Come on Kuro-criminal! It'll be fun! We'll be like superheros!"

"No."

Fai continued to pout and squeezed Kurogane's neck tighter,

"Alright look here you stupid mor-..."

Kurogane fell silent as he stared at Fai and what Fai was wearing. The bouncy blonde had a dark blue skin tight one piece on, knee high black boots and bright yellow underwear, outside of the ridiculous suit.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

Fai looked down with a light 'Hyuu' and looked over his outfit, twisting and turning to show it off.

"Don't you like it Kuro-Cutie? It's my super hero outfit! All superheros have cool outfits! AND! All superheros have sidekicks and-"

"Oh no" Kurogane interrupted. "I am not going to wear something stupid! I'm a man dammit!"

Fai started giggling at Kuro.

"So Kuro-angry is my sidekick?" Fai asked slyly.

"I'M NO ONE'S SIDE KICK YOU MORON! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS STUPID IDEA FROM ANYWAY? AND TAKE THAT DAMN OUTFIT OFF!"

Fai began laughing and started to comply to Kurogane's request.

"NOT HERE YOU DUMBASS!"

Fai squealed loudly.

"Meet you in the bed room then!"

Kurogane groaned and smacked himself in the forehead.

"I'm going to kill him."

A/N: Ummm... Yes. This was crack. XD Fai demanded that I write a random pointless ficlet and this is what got written. Yes I did get the idea from the vitamin water I was drinking.

"If you want to be a superhero there are a few mandates: tights (with underwear on the outside) Knee-high boots (even if your a dude) But if you don't want to fight crime and just want to help in the fight for your overall health. We recommend this bottle. It's got zinc and 120% of your daily value of vitamin c per serving to help support your immune system. So leave your sidekick back at the cave and bring this bottle. Best part, you don't have to attach one of those ridiculous sidecars to your motorcycle"

Best thing I have seen on a bottle of water in a long time. =]

~Miss Ears


End file.
